Talk:Unnamed Danube class runabouts
Another unknown runabout? Does anyone know if the runabout destroyed in was named? Also, the image of the runabout was stock footage of the USS Rio Grande from , and the Rio Grande survived the series. Tough Little Ship 10:40, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I don't believe it was, however the Fact Files seems to suggest it was the Volga. File 27 Card 13 (Deep Space Nine Runabouts) mentions in the Volga entry: "It is later used to take Captain Sisko through the wormhole on a mission to examine the mining potential of a small planet" and further down: "Status: Destroyed by a Jem'Hadar ship." All this despite the Volga being mentioned int he very same episode that the Yukon is destroyed (only 2 entries down on the Fact Files page). So thats the only name I've ever seen given to it, though obviously wrong and non-canon. Runabout (Enterprise-D) Name and registry I would think in the case of a runabout that is assigned to a star ship it would carry that ships registry like the shuttle craft do. It would proly be further classified with a number relevant to the number of runabouts assigned such as runabout 2 (of 3 in this case). The name would proly be "Name Here" instead of "USS Name Here". Just speculation though. Generalleoff 10:51, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :I disagree. Runabouts differ from shuttlecraft as they are their own class of starship and therefore have always had their own USS names and NCC registries. If they should bear the registry of their mother ship, then the DS9 runabouts should all have the same (be it 'DS9' and a number or something), but they don't. Name I remember reading somewhere that this ship might have been called the USS Potomac. Can anyone confirm? Starfleetjedi 07:21, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Certainly not in canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Non-canon is a given. I'm talking about putting that tidbit, if anyone can track down a source for it, in the footnote. Starfleetjedi 14:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I took a look over at Memory Beta real quick. I couldn't find any reference there, either to the Potomac or any other references. Keep in mind, however, there is a lot of info they don't have yet, simply because it hasn't been created. If you could, it would help if you could try and remember where you read it. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Found it, on Wikipedia. Under the list of known runabouts, it notes that Picard's runabout is referred in non-canon as Potomac but alas that too is unsourced... Starfleetjedi 16:59, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Registry From what I can tell, the registry at least appears to be NCC-72423 in the scenes that were not reused footage... But it is slightly blurry so i'm not a 100% sure even after trying to photoshop the contrast... --Pseudohuman 15:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Other passengers on Ezri's runabout to New Sidney? Under the section for "Ezri's runabout to New Sidney", this statement is made: :Before arriving at New Sydney, this ship gave transport to other passengers. I looked through the transcript for this episode and didn't find anything stating this. However, I didn't remove the line from the article right away in case it was something I missed, or maybe something that wouldn't be apparent from a transcript. If someone could verify what exactly in the episode justifies this line, it would be greatly appreciated. :-) -Mdettweiler 22:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Take a look at the 165&page 5|episode screenshots}}, other personnel loaded onto the runabout. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see it now. Thanks for pointing that out. -Mdettweiler 02:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC)